1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fabrication of character bands used in computer printers and more specifically to the electrodeposition of binary and ternary nickel alloy character bands and the hardware associated with the fabrication technique.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Computer character bands are the final step in translating electronically stored information into human readable form. But, as in so many instances, it is the translation into a form for human consumption which is the slowest step in the computer process. As a result, scientists have endeavored to make computer printers operate at faster and faster rates resulting in greater and greater stresses on the printing apparatus.
Currently, the character bands are primarily fabricated by electrochemical milling or by photochemical etching of high strength stainless steels. The photochemical etching process generates a better product; however, it is a relatively expensive method because of the intricate lithographic process required. Another problem is that the control of the side slope of the characters is an exceptionally difficult problem. These methods of fabrication introduce many problems including an additional welding step which requires precise band alignment. All of these problems require time and money to correct, cure and, if possible to eliminate.